User blog:SoulOfAzamir/New Way To Create Powers
So, this is like a dump of ideas but it's more organized than the last, and it's about how I create my characters now. Officially I need to go through all of my characters just to go with it but there's a character coming... Hello Mika my old friend... So I've got to organize it all. Crikey. Therefore I must be able to balance the powers. First, you must choose several things for your character. Appearance and names do not have to be aqquired early -- appearances can change and choosing the appropriate name is one of the most important decision. I mean, you wouldn't want to go around and have to use a character named, "Mr.SparklyUnicorns" and regret it. So, give yourself twenty-five points for base character. You can put these points into the following stats. #Vitality (How sickly or how easy you are to kill, or rather, HP) #Agility (How fast you move) #Strength (How much you can lift, push, ect) #Handiness (How well you work with your hands) #Intelligence (How long you can use your skills / How likely you are to make an idiot move) #Intuition (How likely you are to sense something before it shows up, ect) #Willpower (How likely you are to resist a power that makes someone want to do something) It is absolutely vital, if you excuse the pun, to put at least one in each. The lower your vitality is, the easier you are to get sick or bleed out from a little cut. That is basically your immune system. Zero is instant death on walking. The lower your agility is, the more likely you are to get hit or trip. Zero is just tripping and not being able to move after the first trip. The lower your handiness is, the easier it is for you to drop your item. The intelligence points also matter because they debate how long you can use your skills. '' The skills are also a mess, and once you're done, you'll need to decide on them. So, I've split it up into three groups. #The '''Main Skill' #The Secondary Skill #The Tertiary Skill Now, these skills have a certain type in them. First you must decide whether it is magic based (staffs of light and freaking magic), technology based (freaking laser guns), or natural based (i.e. daggers, swords, so on). To do this, you must roll 3d6 (for all of you non-tabletop-gamers, that means three six sided dice). One and two shall represent Magic Based, three and four shall represent Technological Based, and five and six shall represent Natural Based. Roll for each skill. Record results. Pick the numbers in accordance to the powers you think would be suited for your character, or just ignore the results and pick a power. Which means looking at the list below! The score ''shall be explained later. The Main Skill Magic Based ''Kinesis Powers '''- The -kinesis powers include dirtkinesis, telekinesis, and so on. It means you can move things around with your mind, whether specific types of items or just in general moving things around. If you have telekinesis, however, take off 10 points on your roll to how strong the power is. You can choose only one type of kinesis. '''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 4) + (Score) + 5 ) / 10. Magic Constructs''' - This makes a temporary item, like a sword, type of video, or stairs. This is temporary, and the higher your points are in this, the longer it takes to disappear. '''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 4) + (Score) + 5 ) / 10. Elemental Powers''' - Control of the four elements (air, fire, earth, or ice). This does not go under kinesis because this is more fine-tuned and the obvious weakness is that the opposite (fire to ice, earth to air), will harm the character two times than it would have to a regular person. However, there is a +10 control time, despite less intelligence being used. Each can heal elements of choice. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 3) + (Score) + 10 ) / 10. Technological Based ''Freaking Laser Guns - Lasers are fun. You shoot lasers for a smol time and then it's a recharge. These can be any freaking color, including freaking random rainbow. They're freaking laser guns, of course. ''Total time for usability before cooldowm is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 4) + (Score) + 10 ) / 10. '''''Energy Cannons ''- Essentially shoots one type of energy at an enemy or a friend. It is chosen by the creator to be a healing energy or a weapon. You can only have one or the other. You can also hit an enemy with a healing energy and heal them instead. This is shall be explaned later. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 4) + (Score) + 10 ) / 10. Taser '- Removes mobility of targit for total time of usability. Do not need to keep touching continue through time allowed. However, you must be pressing down on that button, or not shock anyone else for that duration of time. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 4) + (Score) + 10 ) / 10.' Natural Based 'Creation' - Create a weapon based on the materials around you. Weapon must be in accordance to strength number. So, a giant sword would need, say, twenty points in Strength. That stick is probably worth, oh, one point. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 3) + (Score) + 15 ) / 10. Inginuity '- Having a random idea that'll work. Say you needed to get away, but you're on a cliff. You could just grab that vine, but you'd slip. So, using inginuity would tell you to wrap that vine around your hand, and then push off to that other ledge. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 3) + (Score) + 15 ) / 10.' 'Perception' - You notice more things than meets the eye of a regular person. Well done! You also have a higher chance of being able to do something about it. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 3) + (Score) + 15 ) / 10. The Secondary Skill Magic Based Teleportation '- Finding yourself somewhere else in an controlled area of two kilometers, or an uncontrolled teleportation of ten kilometers past the two kilometers. Adds the effect, "Dizzy" to those who come with. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 3) + (Score) + 15 ) / 10.' 'Speed Addition' - Make your agility boost up by five points, enough to have you running faster than the others. This lasts until a second before you can cast it again. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 3) + (Score) + 15 ) / 10. Portals '- This allows someone to hitchhike without the dizziness factor. Portal is temporary and same rules to amount of area as in teleportation. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 4) + (Score) + 10 ) / 10.' Technological Based 'Defense Addition' - This raises your health points with DEFENSE. If your health was red, then this would be orange or yellow, depending. Any damage to defense only does not affect yourself. This is temporary up to until a second before you can use it again. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 3) + (Score) + 15 ) / 10. ''Technology Hack - Hack into any piece of equipment that is your amount of intelligence points or lower, and use it to your advantage. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 3) + (Score) + 10 ) / 10. Calculations '- Calculate anything required -- the trajectory of a bullet, a mathematical equation, how long it will take to finish your homework, and so on. This does not go into building a blueprint, unless that blueprint requires precise mathematical precision. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 3) + (Score) + 15 ) / 10.' Natural Based 'Dart Away!' - Adds seven points to your agility, speeding you up majorly. Lasts up until three seconds before can be used again. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 4) + (Score) + 10 ) / 10. ''Enhancing Throwing Weapons - Placing a liquid on a weapon, you can enhance your aim and probably hit a target even if your aim is terrible. You'll be able to judge where you should throw this weapon much better than normal for a small period of seconds. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 3) + (Score) + 10 ) / 10. ''Parkour - This allows you to use those mlg skills you learned about on the internet and jump over buildings. Or, y'know, trees. Must slow down when time is up. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 4) + (Score) + 10 ) / 10. The Tertiary Skill Magic Based ''Minor Self Heal - This heals three minor wounds or one major wound restricted to one limb. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 3) + (Score) + 10 ) / 10. ''Low Level Summoning - You can summon a friend to help you when you are in trouble. However, it's best used at the last second. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 3) + (Score) + 10 ) / 10. Technological Based Natural Based First Aid '- Fix those injuries right up and you'll be fine! Works like Minor Self Heal, but it's natural and takes longer to apply. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is ( (INTELLIGENCE x 4) + (Score) + 15 ) / 10.''' THIS PAGE IS UNFINISHED. THIS IS JUST TO ALLOW PEOPLE TO SEE, AND TO SAVE THE WORK. The score requires two rolls of 2d10 (two ten sided dice). Take those scores, record them, and then subtract the sum from 300. This will equal the score of one, and all those scores can be ikr right this is totally done 10/10 gotta gooOOOOooo~!!!! Category:Blog posts